Various types of mountable child safety seats are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a mountable child safety seat that can be mounted on a door frame, and more specifically, a bathroom stall door frame, thereby improving the likelihood that a caregiver adult will be able to safely mount the child safety seat for a short time while using a toilet.